


Regrets

by ThatComicGirl52



Series: Monthly Oneshots [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Monthly oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatComicGirl52/pseuds/ThatComicGirl52
Summary: “It has always been our enemies we worry about. I realize now though, that that was our mistake all along. We should have worried less about our enemies, and more about our allies.”





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my monthly oneshot for January. Thank you so much to Do_The_Cool_Whip, who without her, this oneshot would not exist. This was the oneshot pairing that was voted for this previous month on my monthly oneshot poll. To find out how you can take part in my poll, and have access to more exciting things having to do with my fanfiction, check out my tumblr at thatcomicgirl52.tumblr.com.  
> This fic takes place in a different universe then my fanficiton, Million Reasons To Leave.

I always had a feeling, deep inside my bones, that there was more to Owlman then he let on. There was more to him than just that hard human shell he wore. There was more to him than just a bloodthirsty killer, posing as something with more pride than that. 

He took me in when I was just a boy. I was an orphan, alone, but he did not hesitate to invite me into his home. He didn’t even have to consider it before deciding to train me as his protege. Owlman never doubted having me by his side. He never doubted whether I was worthy of him being my mentor or not. 

For that, I am eternally grateful, although I would never say that out loud to him. That’s just not what we do, Owlman and I. We don’t linger on something as soft and vulnerable as feelings. We have more important, more urgent things to concern ourselves with. We are better than that. 

But sometimes, after I’ve pinned him to the floor while training, or solved a difficult puzzle, Owlman will touch my wrist or thigh and give me this really soft look. The corner of his lips will turn up just slightly, and I know it’s the closest thing I’ll ever get to a smile from him. His hand against my skin makes my whole body tingle with anticipation, but I try not to focus too much on that. His eyes soften as he gazes at me, and he tells me, “Good, Talon.”

_ And I know.  _ I know, in that one moment, how he really feels. I know he tries to pretend the feelings aren’t there, and I follow his lead, but they are. They do exist. 

It’s just that we don’t acknowledge them. Because that’s not who we are. Owlman and I are not soft, sensitive people. We’re more than that.

Feelings make you soft. Having feelings for someone, real deep feelings, makes you weak. And I am not weak. Owlman isn’t weak. We can’t afford to be weak, because that would give our enemies an advantage over us.

It has always been our enemies we worry about. I realize now though, that that was our mistake all along. We should have worried less about our enemies, and more about our allies.

I was surprised, to say the least, when Ultraman approached Owlman about me. He wanted to train me, he told Owlman. He wanted to make me better than I am. He said he wanted to make me better than Owlman could ever make me.

Owlman didn’t like that. I didn’t either. Ultraman is arrogant, his ego the size of the yellow sun he fears so much. He underestimates just how powerful, how intelligent, how cunning Owlman really is. He doesn’t seem to realize that if Owlman really wanted to,  _ he could destroy him. _ Easily. 

So naturally, Owlman turned down his offer to train me. Owlman was insulted, but he never doubted himself. He never thought for a moment that maybe Ultraman was right. Maybe there was something Ultraman could teach me that Owlman couldn’t.

I wouldn’t want to train with Ultraman anyway. He doesn’t even deserve a spot on the Crime Syndicate, if you ask me. None of those egotistical superpowered beings do. They didn’t work for their power, they were just given their amazing gift! They don’t have to train and practice the same way Owlman and I do. 

They can’t possibly understand what their power truly means, or how they can really use it. They don’t understand the impact and change they can make to this world. Not really. Not on the same level that Owlman and I do. 

Owlman has always told me that one day, I would take my rightful place as a member of the Crime Syndicate. That one day, in the far future, he would be too old and weak to carry on the Owlman mantle, and so it would be my right as his protege to continue his legacy. 

It makes me excited, to think that one day I will lead the Crime Syndicate. I’m proud that Owlman has that much confidence in me, but I still have a long way to go before I’m ready for the Crime Syndicate.

It surprised me when one night, Ultraman visits me and Owlman in our cave. He comes early in the night, before we have had a chance to change into our uniforms. We’re still training, Owlman struggling to pin me down. It’s not as easy to pin me down now as it used to be. I’m bigger, stronger, smarter. But Thomas enjoys the challenge. He’d be disappointed in me if it wasn’t difficult.

Our white shirts are completely soaked with sweat, clinging to our bodies. Thomas’ body is distracting. Having him pressed against me while training makes it hard to focus. I have to remind myself to concentrate.

Our shorts are tight too, our bulges prominent and impossible to ignore. It makes it hard for me not to take a peek at him later at night in the cave’s showers. 

I’m almost disappointed when Ultraman comes in, breaking the unspoken sexual tension between us. I enjoy our private training sessions together. The tension between the two of us is so raw and tangent, and yet we pretend it doesn’t exist. We like to pretend that we’re still nothing more to each other than mentor and protege.

When another person enters the room though, that unresolved sexual tension is broken, and reality comes crashing back down on us. I hate that feeling.

Ultraman clears his throat, making us aware of his presence. That’s how you know that we were distracted; Owlman and I are  _ always  _ aware of another presence. It’s rare to catch us off guard. Only when we are too distracted with each other, can someone really surprise us.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting,” Ultraman says, watching us with an amused expression. His gaze is condescending, pitying. I glare at him, the anger inside of me flaring up like a wildfire. The asshole thinks so little of us, it makes me want to kill him. I’ve even suggested the idea in the past, but Owlman won’t let me. For some reason. I’ve yet to persuade him differently, but I will. Eventually.

Owlman is off of me in a flash. He clears his throat as he brushes himself off and meets Ultraman’s gaze head on. No matter how powerful and invincible Ultraman is, Owlman is never intimidated. He doesn’t see him as his superior, or even his equal. He knows Ultraman is less than that.

“There better be a good reason for you coming here,” Thomas says, staring daggers at him. I stand behind him, my fists resting at my sides. I appear relaxed, but I’m ready to fight at Owlman’s signal.

“I would like to give you one more chance. To accept my most generous offer,” Ultraman politely says. His eyes go from Owlman to me, the interest clear on his face. He licks his top lip. A shiver runs down my spine. I try not to think about the way Ultraman’s eyes rake over my body.

Something tells me he’s not just interested in training me for the field.

“My answer hasn’t changed. Talon doesn’t need your so called ‘help’,” Thomas practically growls. I can hear the possessiveness in his voice, but I don’t mind it. Actually, I find it rather hot.

Not that I can do anything about that.

“Shouldn’t the choice be up to Talon?” Ultraman asks with a raised eyebrow.

Up until this point, the only person Ultraman has talked to about training me has been Owlman. He’s never spoken to me directly about it before. Owlman has, but not Ultraman himself. That’s okay though, because even if Ultraman had asked me, my answer still would have been no.

“I’m good, thanks,” I answer, my voice filled with venom and bitterness. I sound anything but thankful.

Ultraman actually looks surprised by my response, taking a moment to recompose himself. Thomas smirks at him, satisfied. He’s proud of me, I can tell.

I have to stop myself from laughing out loud. Ultraman was probably expecting me to jump at the invitation to be trained by him. He didn’t expect me to turn down his offer. It just goes to show you how highly he thinks of himself. 

His gaze narrows, and I can tell that he’s considering using his heat vision on me. He looks that pissed.

“You’re going to regret that, boy,” he threatens in a low and rough voice. I’m not scared though. I’ve never been scared of Ultraman.

“Fuck off,” I tell him. 

And he does. Ultraman leaves the cave without another word. And for a moment, I actually think maybe he will leave me alone. But then I remember who we’re dealing with here. Ultraman doesn’t give up that easily.

And maybe I should have accepted Ultraman’s invitation. Because what happened next, was not worth turning it down.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Should there be a part two? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
